


Shower Thoughts

by nothing101



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Female Solo, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing101/pseuds/nothing101
Summary: A smutty little one-shot of Reader thinking their thoughts about Obi-Wan in the shower.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Shower Thoughts

_“Are you in the shower?” Obi-Wan asked incredulously from your bedroom._

Even in your fantasy, he was surprised by the trite set-up you had concocted this time.

You, in reality, stood alone, in your shower, using up too much of your limited alone time as you always did, selfishly allowing yourself to dream up scenario after scenario that would put you and your fellow Jedi Knight in bed together. You saw him about the Temple nearly everyday, but knew better than to act on your bodily impulses. You couldn’t help the way your body reacted to him though. A while ago you found the only solace was to deal with it yourself and enjoy the pleasure that brought you, knowing that it was exclusive to the confines of your mind.

_“Why don’t you come and find out?” Your voice was uncharacteristically confident._

Normally you played things coyer, assuming that as another person vowed to celibacy, even imagined, it’d be a slow road of physical intimacy. You could also get yourself off on very little of him and you didn’t need to be more indulgent than this train of thought normally was.

_“I think you know I’m going to do much more than that, my-” He stepped into your small bathroom and stuttered mid-sentence, freezing as he saw your naked body, watering rushing down over it, accenting all of your curves as you stood with the shower door fully open for his viewing pleasure._

You had never been so forward before. You had never made him so in awe of you. You weren’t sure if this was self-serving since it didn’t feel like it was your idea.

_His eyes continued moving slowly over you as he took a deep, steadying breath. He remembered he had been speaking and finished his thought, “-darling.” That word was so much deeper than his previous words, coming out as a drawl in a tone you had truly never heard or dared create before._

Something was going on, but you couldn’t make yourself care enough to try and figure it out. These still had to be your thoughts. Right? The video playing out in your head felt so different than before. As a growing Jedi, should you turn away from the unknown or attempt to use this as practice. Shouldn’t you be getting better at controlling your mind, not shutting off when your thoughts get challenging to manage? Maybe this was a side effect of the sheer number of times you’ve imagined sexual situations with Obi-Wan. Your mind was now doing it on its own, trying to subvert your conscious expectations.

_He took a step towards you, eyes still locked on your body, but now focused entirely on your lower core, already glistening with more than just water from the shower._

How were you so wet already? You could feel that in your head your thighs were already covered in you. Why was there a difference between your vagina in the fantasy versus the one you were actually trying to get yourself off on? Fantasy you is a real wildcard today.

_Obi-Wan’s eyes trailed back up your body until they reached yours. Your mouth fell slightly open at being confronted with the intensity held within them. You had seen (and adored) his bright blue irises for so long, but as they darkened before you, you were looking at something completely new. They were heavy with lust and sharp with a hunger you knew was for you. He was here to devour you. Your heart skipped a beat at the idea._

In the fantasy? In your real chest? Both?

_He pulled his shirt over his head, breaking the eye contact you had been holding for an unknown amount of time. In its absence, an inkling of doubt scratched against the back of your mind._

This was too much. You were giving him way too many thoughts. It felt like you could sense him and the emotions and heat rolling off his body. You hadn’t ever been so caught up in yourself that you considered what the Force would like between the two of you in this moment.

_You turned your eyes downward, feeling like this needed to stop, knowing somewhere in your mind you should tell him to leave._

You know you should open your eyes, stop letting yourself pretend so lavishly.

_Before you could make the words, Obi-Wan’s half naked form closed the distance between you. You were fully engulfed by his presence, forgetting any unmade words immediately, but still the nervousness preventing you from looking up at him._

_A small chuckle accompanied his words, “Ah yes, I know what to do here.” And the back of his hand came gently down your cheek. This small act of physical contact is enough to send a shiver up your spine. You could feel him smiling at your reaction, hearing his pride in the words as he somehow told you the perfect thing, “I am here.”_

That’s a pretentious thing to make a figment of your imagination say.

_“I am real.” His words were being spoken with such purpose, in a soft but nonetheless commanding tone. With the slightest pressure under your chin, he encourages you to look up at him and you can’t remember any reason why you wouldn’t. “This is real.”_

These are still your thoughts somehow, still contained to your mind. Nothing had fundamentally changed about your process of urge management. If fantasies were going to be all you had, then why not have them and let them be what they were.

_You look up into those starlight filled eyes, forgetting for a second how to breathe, as though looking into those eyes was all you needed to stay alive at that moment. He came closer to you, bringing his head down so the words were spoken almost against your lips, “I want this.”_

_His hand moved to the back of your neck and your heart pounded loudly in your ears as the anticipation of what he was about to do washed over you._

_“And so do you.” He pulled you the last millimeters into him and your mouths came together. His kisses were passionate, hands roving over your body, pulling you into him. His lips opened and you gasped at his tongue sweeping into your mouth. You were flush against him, your wet, naked body drowning in every bit of physical contact with his lean, toned one._

You were so worked-up in your actual shower from all these images, but the suddenness of it all and your mild internal conflict prevented you from doing anything until now. If you were really going to see this through, now was the time to decide.

_His mouth came off of yours, but remained moving along your skin as he made his way to your neck. With your mouth free, you took heavy breaths. This, coupled with Obi-Wan’s slower, exploratory pace into new areas of your body gave your brain enough free space to know you needed to stop him._

When the fantasy protests this much, you need to stop. You had lost any sense of control over this. Now, even your envisioned self reflected that feeling of being unable to change what was happening. For you both, while this was what you wanted, you know you couldn’t let yourself have it.

_“Obi-Wan, we don’t have-you don’t have to-” You panted through the words as his mouth zeroed in on the soft spot below your ear. You nuzzled against his sucking and hummed at the little bites he was leaving, even as your brain was trying to do the right thing._

_“Do you want me to stop?” His voice was muffled. He hadn’t taken his mouth off your skin. The words melted against you with his warm breath. You made some audible sound you think. You were so unsure of the answer though, you couldn’t be sure of anything right now. As he finished the question, his mouth continued tasting you, moving now up to your ear, licking its shell and nibbling at its bottom._

_His hands moved down your body, one finding its way slowly down your stomach, palm pressing flatter and firmer against you the closer it gets to your folds. You stop breathing when his fingertips intertwine with the curls of hair above your clit._

_“Well?” he barely spoke, not even a whisper. He didn’t need to, he was still mouthing at your ear. He wasn’t moving any further without your say so, but with that word, that one word from him, with his accent, coated in desire, your brain couldn’t process anything but the truth. You tried to even your voice, but the answer still came out as a whimper, “No.”_

_His hand slid down into you and his middle finger pressed up into your slit, sliding and coating itself in your juices. He groaned and tilted his head back momentarily as he felt how wet you already were for him._

_He pulled away from you just enough to see his whole face and spoke with intentional eye contact, “Then I’m not going to.” The command was back to his voice and his words were an exhilarating mixture of promise and warning._

Your fingers worked in time with Obi-Wan’s. You found it difficult to mimic them though as they explored you with much more interest than you ever had. You knew how you touched yourself, so he always did that in your imaginings of him.

His fingers were also now noticeably bigger than yours. A strange envy started growing inside you for this unreal version of yourself. That version had given in completely to Obi-Wan, truly believing that he wanted you, that he wanted you like this, that he felt this good and that he could make you feel this good.

You wanted so badly to feel yourself coating his fingers in you and still getting wetter with every slow, deliberate circle he traces around your clit before sliding back down to your entrance to spread more of your juices through you. You had what you had though and if you could imagine this much sexual pleasure, you could at least create a fraction of it in your real body.

_His mouth was still on yours, mostly covering all the sinful noises he was pulling out of you. When his finger finally went deep enough inside you to cause your walls to tighten down around him and pulsate with pleasure, you moaned largely enough to send him back from you._

_He stayed back, enjoying his new viewpoint of you coming apart more and more with each new and deeper thrust of his finger into you. You gasped and grabbed at him in turn, trying to keep your eyes on him, striving to memorize how he looked finger fucking you, but the waves washing over you with each flick of his wrist were growing too strong and your head rolled back, eyes closing as all your senses became overwhelmed._

You could focus on your fingers now. Eyes closed on both ends, all you had was your created physical touches. You shoved a second finger into yourself, still unsurprisingly not anywhere near as satisfying as the one in your mind. You were consumed by him being inside you, moving and stretching your tight hole. You could do this. Just think about how good that feels and pretend. It’s all you have.

_A second finger joins in Obi-Wan’s steady and patient opening of you. You suck in a sharp breath of air and go silent as the feeling of a knot tightens in your stomach. Though your eyes are still closed, you know he’s watching you. It’s a feeling beyond sensing, you can see him watching you, feel his satisfaction at making you fall apart like this, trying as desperately as you had to memorize all the faces he’d never seen before while listening intently for all the beautiful little noises you were making that he loved to cause._

Loved?

_“Don’t go quiet on me now.” His fingers curled and twisted around until they rubbed against a spot you had never reached before._

You moaned at the shadow of the feeling as the full force of it had you howling in Obi-Wan’s arms. You were building to an orgasm, and all you wanted to do was have this be over yet you didn’t want how good he was making you feel to end.

_“Right here?” He raked over your g-spot slower, his fingers finding exactly where they needed to be._

_“Yes,” You barely spoke, only able to make sound on your heavy exhales as the coil in you started tightening harder. When his wrist stilled and you felt his thumb go up to your clit, you moaned his name and when he hit you just right with those two fingers again, your voice was a strangled exclamation of another, “YES!”_

_He held you tightly to him, keeping you steady as his fingers and thumb continued moving faster and harder against you. That coil was so tight, you felt it starting to grind against itself, you were so close. His lips were at your ear again and despite feeling him just panting against your neck, his words were even and distinct, “Let go.”_

_Your body follows the command and the coil in you snaps. You see nothing but white behind your eyes for a few seconds. You feel yourself dripping into Obi-Wan’s hand, still working you through the aftershocks, expertly moving in time with your still pulsating. His thumb pressed into your clit and you rode out your orgasm grinding against him._

You were gasping for air in the steam filled room while your real orgasm coursed through you, weakly in comparison to the euphoria you had just felt secondhand, but still the strongest you had ever given yourself. You tried to focus on what you could really feel and not the overcast of it being not enough. You could feel yourself clenching around your fingers, you needed to be happy with that. It was all you had.

A single, forceful knock banged at your outer door at the exact moment your body pulsed. You shook it from your mind, needing a few more seconds to finish this out.

Another pulse. Another knock. Exactly in time.

Your orgasm was leaving you, while you were sure fantasy you was still pouring cum onto Obi-Wan’s hand, your echo was fading. The last pulse shivered through you, and a weaker knock hit your door, then dragged down it.

You heard the door open, it was someone who knew your code. You called out from the bathroom, opening the shower door, ready to deal with whatever emergency had to be causing such an interruption. You start preparing yourself to shake the memory of what just happened, but the response from your bedroom instead snapped all the details of what you’d just thought back into place.

“Are you _in_ the shower?” Obi-Wan’s voice gave you déjà vu. Except you knew where this was from. This was exactly the beginning to the fantasy you had just had, and what you had thought was disbelief at your triteness now sounded like genuine bafflement at the situation happening before him.

You were still so horny, so wanting of him, ready to be that person you were so envious of, that you didn’t think before answering with, “Why don’t you come and find out?,” full with the confidence of someone who had just been fingered by him.

  


* * *

  


And everything happened exactly like you saw it, somewhere realizing that what you had seen must have been some short-form vision. Based on Obi-Wan’s behavior, some sort of shared, immediately resolving vision? You still hadn’t had much time to think about it.

You stand, weak-kneed, panting in his arms, the aftershocks still pulsing through you and around his fingers, the hot spikes of pleasure giving way to a general sense of bliss. You open your eyes to find yourself, for the first time in doing this with him, in actual uncharted territory. The vulnerability of it shakes you a little bit.

He slide his fingers out of you. You unintentionally let out a small whine at their loss and the feeling of emptiness that replaces them. A throaty chuckle comes out of Obi-Wan and he gives you a devilish smirk while lackadaisically rubbing your fluids between his fingers, seeming to taunt you with the display.

You open your mouth to speak, but he shoves his cum-covered fingers in before any words get out. You reactively suck them in, twirling your tongue around them, loving every bit of you that you can taste on him.

His eyes turn dark again, that hunger flaring to new heights as he watches your cheeks hollow around him. Whether a warning or promise, you still aren’t sure, he reminds you, “I told you I wasn’t going to stop.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first work on ao3! 
> 
> All comments/kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
